MEMO-RIES!
MEMO-RIES! is the 39th episode of Season One of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". Script SYNOPSIS - ............ (It starts off with a town. It is snowing and Culdee is seen walking home wearing a black coat) Culdee (Voice): Even though it happened a long time ago, I will never forgot what happened.. what they did to her. I just wish I could go back and fix this! But it is not possbile! But if you want to hear to answer so badly, then here it is! (The Logo of MEMO-RIES appears onscreen) (March 5th, 2018. Marshall Minnesota) (Culdee then enters a house) Culdee: Fellet! I'm home! (A pink female version of Culdee comes downstairs) Fellet: You're back! Culdee: Yeah. The snow is getting really harsh. Fellet: You can say that again. (Culdee then puts his coat on a rack) Fellet: So whats going to be for dinner tonight? Culdee: Well so far I didn't have enough money to get groceries so I might need to order pizza again. Fellet: Oh, okay then! (Fellet then runs upstairs) Culdee: *Sigh* (Culdee then sits on his couch and turns on the TV) Guy 1: I can't believe you killed my friend! Guy 2: I didn't kill your friend! Your friend was killed by me! Guy 1: That makes no sense! Culdee: Man TV is so stupid nowadays! (Suddenly there is a knock on the door) Culdee: Who could that be? (The knocking continues) Culdee: JESUS CHRIST I'M COMING! (Culdee opens the door. He is greeted to a brute and a team of thugs) Culdee: GAH! Brute: Where is it? Culdee: Where is what? Brute: Don't play dumb with me kid! The money! You said I would get the money today! Culdee: Listen, don't get mad but.. but.. Brute: But what? WHAT IS IT!? Culdee: I don't have it yet! Brute: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? Thug 1: We asked you last week for the money and you don't have it yet! Culdee: Listen! I live in a poor family so it's hard to get 1000 dollars! Thug 2: No one cares about your stupid family! Culdee: Well no one cares about your family! Thug 3: Oh he got you good! Thug 2: I'M GONNA KILL YOU- Brute: Don't kill him. If he's dead we will hardly get the money. But you better give us the money, otherwise we are gonna hurt you! Culdee: I'm gonna try to get the money! Brute: You won't try! YOU WILL! Culdee: Alright fine! Stupid! (The brute then punches Culdee in the face) Thug 3: OH DAMN! Brute: DO NOT CALL ME STUPID! (Fellet runs downstairs) Fellet: Culdee? What's going on? Brute: What a nice looking girl. Would be a shame if she- Culdee: Don't you f**king talk about her! Brute: Don't shout at me! When are you gonna get me the money! (Culdee sighs and brings out 900 dollars) Culdee: I currently have 900! I will give you the other hundred by dawn! Brute: *sigh* Promise? Culdee: Promise! Brute: Okay! But you better give me the money by dawn or things won't get pretty! Let's go boys! (Brute and the thugs leave) Culdee: Damn it! Fellet: Culdee what was going on? Culdee: Nothing Fellet. Fellet: Did they say they were going to hurt you if they don't give you money? Culdee: *sigh* Yes. Fellet: Then we need to call the police! Culdee: Calling the police won't work. You know the cops in this town. They are nothing but Lazy pieces of- Jerks! Fellet: Oh well maybe we should. Culdee: I wouldn't risk it Fellet. You should get to sleep. It's gettng late. (Fellet is about to go upstairs but then she sees a brochure on the table. She quickly grabs it) Fellet: Hey Culdee? Can I talk to you for a second? Culdee: What is it? (Fellet gives Culdee the brochure. He then reads it. It's a brochure of Pensacola Florida) Culdee: Pensacola? Fellet: That's what I wanted to tell you for a while. You see, I hate living in Minnesota. Culdee: How come? Fellet: Well the weather here is not pleasant and the law here is stupid. Culdee: Okay? Fellet: And Pensacola is the opposite of Marshall. It has warm weather and a great law system. I even heard they have a prime minister that's better than ours. Culdee: Cool. Fellet: So I was wondering if we could move there someday. And ditch the cold? Culdee: I'll think about it Fellet, but now it's time to get some sleep. (Fellet nods sadly and walks upstairs. She turns around before leaving) Fellet: Culdee? Culdee: Yeah? Fellet: I love you. (Culdee smiles) Culdee: Love you back Fellet. Sweet dreams. (Fellet smiles and walks to her room) Culdee: Okay, now to see if I can get some money! (Culdee then runs to his room) Culdee: Now where did I put it? (Culdee goes to his drawer. He finds a laser gun) Culdee: Perfect. Hopefully I can be able to sell this! (Culdee runs back downstairs and puts on his coat) Culdee: Alright, lets go! (Culdee then leaves) (It then switches to Culdee outside with his laser gun) Culdee: Hopefully I can be able to see this! (A pedestrian walks by) Culdee: Excuse me sir! Pedestrian: What is it? Culdee: I was wondering if you were interested into purchasing this laser gun! Pedestrian: What does it do? Culdee: This laser gun can be able to demolish anything it zaps! Pedestrian: Sounds cool! How much does it cost? Culdee: About $100! Pedestrian: 100!? I'm not spending 100 on that! Culdee: What about if I gave you 10% off! Pedestrian: Not happening! Culdee: 20% 30% 80%!? Pedestrian: Sorry kid. But I'm not interested. Go back home. Culdee: I won't give up! I need the money! (Culdee continues to try to sell the gun) Culdee: Are you interested in a laser gun? Pedestrian 2: Sorry kid, but no! Pedestrian 3: I'm not interested either! Culdee: Aw... (Culdee is then seen walking around. He eventually rests on a bench) Culdee: What am I going to do? If I don't sell this, those guys are gonna kill me or Fellet! I don't want anything to happen to her. (A bunch of teens come up) Teen 1: What are you doing? Culdee: Sleeping on a bench. Now f**k off! Teen 2: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? Culdee: Oh f**k! (The teens brutally beat up Culdee) Teen 1: That's what you get for telling us to f**k off! (The teens run away) Culdee: Ow... (A man with his head surrounded with smoke wearing a blue tuxedo smoking a cigar comes up) ???: Hello Culdee. Culdee: Ow. Oh s**t! The landlord! Landlord: The hell are you doing here? Culdee: I'm trying to sell this gun! Landlord: And why do you need to do that? Culdee: I need the money so I can save me and my sister! Landlord: Are you guys sick? Culdee: No, its just that.. Ugh.. I'll tell you what happened! (A flashback then happens) Culdee: It all started on the summer of 2017. I lived with my sister who goes by the name Fellet. (It then shows Culdee leaving the house waving goodbye to Fellet) Culdee: Everything was going fine until.. (Culdee then sees a brute and a bunch of thugs beating up a man) Man: Please... stop... Brute: You should have given us the money! Waste him! (A thug pulls out a gun) Man: Please... no.. NO- (The thug shoots the man in the head without mercy) Brute: Now to hide the body. (The brute then turns right and sees Culdee) Brute: Hey you! (Culdee tries to run, but a thug shoots him in the leg causing him to fall and black out. He then wakes up in a dark room) Culdee: Ugh... The hell? (A brute comes up to him) Brute: Hello Culdee! Culdee: Who are you..? Brute: My name is to remain anonymous. But apparently you saw something that you didn't mean to see. Culdee: What are you talking about! (The brute grabs Culdee by the shirt and pins him to the wall) Brute: Don't talk s**t with me Culdee. You saw me kill that man! Culdee: Oh yeah I did! Brute: Now we have no choice but to kill you! (Brute drops Culdee. He then starts begging) Culdee: Please don't kill me. I have a sister who can't take care of herself! There's got to be some other way! Brute: Hmmm. Every few months, you need to give me an amount of money. Participate to giving me the money and we will spare you, but be warned, we don't like waiting for too long... Culdee: Yes sir! (The flashback ends) Landlord: So what your saying is, that this brute and a gang of thugs made you pay them money every few months. Culdee: Yeah. Landlord: So that is why you were low on your house payments? Culdee: Yeah.. Do you think you can do anything about it? Landlord: I will think about it. I must be heading off now! Culdee: Wait! (The landlord stops and turns around) Landlord: What is it? Culdee: Do you want to buy my laser gun? Landlord: ... Sorry Culdee but no. Culdee: Okay then. Landlord: But good luck on getting the money. (The landlord walks away) Culdee: Alright, I can't give up. (It switches back to the house where Fellet wakes up) Fellet: I'm feeling a bit thirsty.. (Fellet goes downstairs. Little does she know, Brute is watching from the window holding a glock. Fellet then goes downstairs and grabs a glass of water. Suddenly there is a knock on the door) Brute: Open up! Fellet: ... Brute: I said open up! Fellet: There is no way I'm letting you in. You tried to hurt my brother! Brute: That's why I came. I wanted to say sorry. Fellet: Y-You did? Brute: Yes. I realize what I done was wrong and I want to make it up to you and your brother Culdee. Fellet: Oh, well I can't open the door. Culdee says I can't talk to strangers! Brute: But I'm not a stranger. Me and Culdee know each other. Fellet: That does make sense. Brute: Yes it does. Now please open the door. Fellet: But Culdee isn't here. Brute: It's fine. Just open the door and I will wait for him inside. Fellet: I don't know... Brute: Come on, its freezing outside. You wouldn't let a young man like me die in the cold. Would you...? Fellet: I guess. (Fellet walks up to the door and opens it. Brute comes inside) Brute: Thank you. NOW DIE! Fellet: What?! (Brute brings out his gun and shoots at Fellet. Fellet grabs a pan and uses it to reflect the bullets onto Brute) Brute: GAH! (Brute dodges the bullets. Fellet runs away) Brute: YOU B***H! (Fellet hears those words and gets scared) (It then switches back to Culdee walking home) Culdee: I hope Fellet's alright! (Culdee walks into his home) Culdee: Fellet I'm- OH MY GOD! (Culdee then sees the mess in the kitchen) Culdee: Fellet!? (Culdee runs upstairs. He opens Fellet's room door) Culdee: Fellet? Fellet: Culdee?! Culdee: FELLET! (Culdee then hugs Fellet) Culdee: What happened downstairs? Brute: I could explain it! Culdee: What the hell are you doing in my house! Brute: Look outside Culdee! (Culdee looks outside. It is dawn) Culdee: It's... dawn.. Brute: Correct. You know what I wanted by dawn? Culdee: Th-the money? Brute: That's right.. now where is the money. (There is a long silence) Culdee: I... don't have it.. Brute: Oh! Well how sad. Well.. (Brute then points his gun at Culdee) Brute: It's time to say goodbye! Fellet: NO! (Brute turns to Fellet) Brute: No? Fellet: Please don't kill him! He's my brother! (Brute thinks) Brute: Fine. (He lowers his gun) Brute: I won't kill him. Culdee: Phew.. Fellet: Thank you.. Brute: I'LL KILL YOU INSTEAD! Fellet: WHAT?! (Brute grabs Fellet and points a gun to her head) Fellet: CULDEE! Brute: SHUT UP! Culdee: FELLET! YOU LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW! Brute: Give me the money! Then I will let go of the b***h! Fellet: Please stop swearing! I hate it when people swear! Culdee: Hold on! (Culdee reaches into his pocket and grabs his $900. Brute counts the money) Brute: This is STILL $900!! Culdee: I know I hadn't got the other hundred yet, butIi'll make you a deal! Brute: Okay? Culdee: If you let go of Fellet right now, I will give you the 900 and give you the other 100 tomorrow. What do you say? (Brute thinks for a bit) Brute: You know what I say? Culdee: What? You'll take it?! (Brute closes his eyes. He then gets angry) Brute: I wanted my money back by dawn. (Brute then shoots Fellet in the cheek. Culdee automatically gets a shocked face) Culdee: No. (Culdee watches as Fellet falls to the ground gurgling on her own blood) Fellet: C-c-Culd-d-dee? (Brute shoots her again killing her) Brute: That's enough out of her. (Culdee starts shaking. His hands curl up in a fist) Culdee: No.. No! NO!!! (Culdee runs up to Brute and punches him. He grabs the gun) Brute: OH MY GOD! Culdee: I'LL GIVE YOU THREE SECONDS TO GET THE F**K OUTA MY HOUSE! (Brute gets up and runs to the exit) Brute: Okay! I'll go! I'll go! I'll go- (Once Brute makes it to the exit, Culdee shoots him in the back of the head) Brute: N-no.. (Brute falls to the ground bleeding to death. Culdee runs back upstairs to Fellet's room and sits next to her body) Culdee: Fellet. No. (Culdee starts crying on her) Culdee: Why? Why was it you!? WHY COULDN'T IT BEEN ME!? (Culdee then stands up) Culdee: I'm coming for you Fellet. (Culdee goes downstairs and grabs a rope. He then grabs a stool. He then puts the rope over his neck and kicks over the stool. He starts choking but eventually the rope breaks causing him to fall) Culdee: DAMN IT! I knew that rope wasn't sturdy! (Culdee then thinks) Culdee: Oh what's the point. Fellet wouldn't want me to die! (Culdee goes upstairs. He then sees the brochure) Culdee: Huh? (Culdee reads the Pensacola brochure again. He remembers what Fellet said) Fellet: (flashback) So I was wondering if we could move there someday. And ditch the cold? (Culdee thinks a bit) Culdee: It's gonna be okay Fellet. We are moving.. (Culdee grabs Fellet's body and carries it to a coffin. He then puts it in a carrier) Culdee: It's going to be fine Fellet. It will be a long and bumpy ride, but I promise you. Once we get there, you will rest for good. (Culdee closes the coffin. He quickly writes a note and places it next to Brute's body. He then gets in his car and drives away) Culdee: Goodbye Minnesota. (Culdee then leaves Minnesota in his car. It then switches to the next night where the Landlord drives up to Culdee's house) Landlord: Time for Culdee to pay his house payment. Hopefully he didn't get killed by those brutes! (Landlord then drives up to Culdee's house. He finds the door wide open) Landlord: The hell? (He walks into the house. He sees all the mess) Landlord: He's definitely getting evicted! (Landlord barges upstairs) Landlord: Culdee! Where are you!? You got some explaining to do! (Landlord barges into Fellet's room. He sees Brute's corpse) Landlord: The hell!? (Landlord walks up to his corpse) Landlord: What did Culdee do!? (He then sees the note) Landlord: Huh? (He reads it) Dear Landlord, I know we had our run, but now it's time to say goodbye. Me and Fellet (Or what's left of her) are moving out. Also the cause of the messes was from the corpse right in front of you. I wouldn't suggest tracking me down because all I want to do is be left alone. There is nothing left in this world anymore. But that doesn't mean I'm commiting suicide. I was trying to but I realize I need to move on. Please forgive me sir. From CuldeeFell13 P.S: I know you're gonna be mad that I didn't pay the house payment so I decided to give you the $900. (Landlord drops the note and grabs the money) Landlord: Well I hope he's safe out there. I'm calling the police to clean this mess up! (Landlord walks away as the screen goes black) (A few days later...) (Culdee then drives up to Pensacola. He sees Mario in the front lawn.) Culdee: Excuse me sir? Mario: Yes? Culdee: I'm new here? Do you know where the prime minister is? Mario: Oh he's at the town hall. Just take a left turn and you'll be there! Culdee: Thanks! (Culdee drives away to the town hall. He enters the office where he meets Crash) Crash: Well hello there. My name is Crash, how can I help you? Culdee: Yeah, I'm new here and I was wondering if there were any houses I could move into! Crash: Oh sure! There is this black house at rainbow road! Culdee: Thanks! (Culdee leaves behind money and leaves. He gets back into his car. He finds a black house and exits the car) Culdee: Time to start packing! (It shows a montage of Culdee packing his stuff into the house. He then pulls out the coffin and drags it to the backyard. He digs up a hole) Culdee: I guess this is goodbye Fellet. (Culdee leans over Fellet's corpse) Culdee: *sniff* I'll miss you! (Culdee then wipes away his tears) Culdee: Keep it together Culdee. She would want you to be happy! (Culdee burries her. He then brings up a grave stone. He carves in the words, "R.I.P Fellet. You deserve better") Culdee: There we go. (Culdee stands up and looks at the grave stone) Culdee: It's okay now. You're resting for good. (Culdee sighs and walks back into home) Culdee: Like I said before, Fellet wants me to be happy. (Culdee looks around his new home) Culdee: Maybe I should go for a walk. (Culdee then goes outside and starts walking. After a few hours, he walks back home when suddenly a mail van comes right by and a newspaper slams into Culdee's face) Culdee: GOW! (Culdee get up) Culdee: HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE- (Culdee looks at the newspaper) Culdee: Huh? (Culdee reads the news paper) Culdee: "SML Wiki Headquarters is currently looking for an all new user to join the SML Wiki Community. Will you be the next one?" Hmm. Fellet always says I needed to get a job! (Culdee drops the newspapers and runs towards the SML Wiki Headquarters. The screen goes black) (March 20, 2019. Culdee is seen asleep in his bed. Suddenly, lightning strikes Fellet's grave. The screen goes black) Fellet: Where am I? (The episode ends) Trivia * This episode was originally supposed to be the end to Season One, but Culdee scrapped it. Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Fellet Episodes Category:Brute Episodes Category:Landlord Episodes Category:Crash Bandicoot Episodes Category:Sad episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Teenagers Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:Two Guys Episodes Category:Three Thugs Episodes Category:Victim Episodes Category:Pedestrians Episodes